A Dark and Stormy Emison Night
by emison654248
Summary: When Alison hears Emily's distressing cries for help, she visits her friend to offer some affection..


Emily was startled by a soft knock on her door. She peered up through a set of glossy eyes, wiping the gathered tears from her checks with her fingers. "Yea?" She called out hiding her dismayed face under her lemon-yellow quilt. In walked Pam, holding out the phone towards the bed, "It's for you." she smiled handing the phone to Emily. Emily clutched the phone against her chest for a second, waiting until Pam had clicked the door shut. She carefully moved the phone to her ear, "Hello?" she said meekly. Saturdays were generally reserved for parties and date-nights, who would even be calling her?

"Em…"

Hearing the sound of her voice, hearing her say her name, was all she needed. Her voice was warm and soothing, it made her feel safe. It made her feel cared for. "Em, what's going on?" Emily blinked, letting a single tear run swiftly down her cheek.

"Ali," she replied quietly, "I just don't know what to do."

"I'll be there in two minutes, don't move a muscle." Alison said, abruptly ending the call. Emily lay, staring at her ceiling. The anticipation was causing an overwhelming flux of absolutely every emotion possible. She was crying, crying her eyes out. Yet she was smiling. Her heart was racing, pulsing up through her chest into her throat. She watched the shadows of the trees from outside her window dance and frolic on her roof in the streetlights.

She hated Ali seeing her like this. She hated appearing weak, appearing fragile. Alison was so confident and collected, Emily was just a teary mess. Out of nowhere were three slow muffled knocks on her door. Emily hesitated, but lifted the covers off her and made her way to the door. She held the door knob in her fingers, closing her eyes and slowing her breathing. Gently, she turned it and pulled back the door to reveal Alison looking right into her eyes, "Jesus, Em. Take your time." She smirked, inviting herself inside Emily's bedroom. Emily sat quietly on the bed, biting her lips refraining from crying anymore. Ali was standing over by the desk, her golden hair glistening in the light coming through the windows. She fiddled with papers and stationary, almost as if stalling to figure out what to say. Alison Dilaurentis stuck for words?

She turned around and perched on the corner of the bed, "What's up Em?" But something was off. Usually she was so powerful and assertive, but Emily was confused. Emily looked down at her hands, intertwining her fingers and grasped them together. "Nothing." She replied.

"I'm not stupid, Emily." Ali said, looking at Emily's face through her hair. "Something's off….but, if you don't want to talk about that's okay." Emily nodded and looked up at Ali's face, but it only lasted two seconds. She couldn't bring herself to look at her for any longer. Any longer and her mind went crazy. Alison was beautiful. She was so beautiful. It was all she wanted. Ali was all she wanted. Yet, she couldn't have her. Studying her face, her body, all just felt like she was being teased. It made her feel like a little kid looking through the window to a candy shop that wasn't open. She just wanted to go in, but the door was closed. It had always been closed, and would forever remain closed, which sent Emily's heart into a rampaging descend to the bottom pit of her stomach.

"Hey, why don't we just watch a movie?" Ali asked, pulling the silver laptop off of Emily's desk and placing it in the middle of the bed. "Okay." Emily managed a smile, pulling the pillows up from beside her bed and resting them against her headboard. She sat up against the pillow, leaning her chin on her arm, Alison got up and lay across the bed, sprawling out laying her head on Emily's lap. Emily felt taunted, but she could see that Alison wasn't herself and guessed that the warm presence of a friend was probably what she needed. "A horror?" Alison suggested, searching for the first one she could think of. Emily was surprised at this choice but went with it because she didn't actually care, all she wanted to do was spend time with Alison. Ali pressed play and the opening credits came on. Minutes went by, but Emily had no awareness of the movie. All she did was look down at Alison, studying her ears, the soft skin of her cheeks, watching her eyelashes softly pulsing. Alison let out a discomforted cough, making Emily aware that she knew she was staring. Emily looked at the screen, watching the scenes flick through, the light changing swiftly, yet he couldn't see anything. She couldn't hear anything. The only thing on her mind was Alison. She pictured Alison's face in her mind. Her laugh. Her smirks. Her smile. All of a sudden, Emily felt something wet on her leg, and looked down to see Alison wiping a tear from her eyes. Emily forced herself to focus on the movie. She didn't know what to do. Then, as if out of nowhere, Emily felt Alison softly pressing her lips against her thigh. Ali's lips slowly caressed her skin, starting off tenderly and slowly, but eventuating to a more passionate _something._ Emily tried her hardest to keep her eyes fixated to the screen, but as Ali's lips began to press harder and harder into her leg she found it more and more difficult to focus. Ali's hand, which had just been resting on Emily's knee the whole time gently moved up to the corner of Emily's denim skirt and softly lifted up the hem. "Ali, no." Emily ordered, placing her hand on top of Alison's. Alison looked up at Emily through glassy eyes, and slowly slipped her hand from underneath Emily's and reached up to stroke her cheek. Emily closed her eyes and leaned into the warm touch of Ali's fingers against her face. This is what she had been waiting for, for so so long.

"Why don't you sit up?" Emily managed courageously. Her heart was pounding at a thousand beats per minute. She watched as Alison slowly curled up and moved her hair onto one shoulder. She smiled and let out a small giggle. Emily did the same, but as she laughed she leant forward and rested her head against Alison's chest. She could feel Alison's heart beating, she could feel Alison's chest moving in and out with every breath. Slowly, Emily turned her neck so her nose was touching Alison's nose, and she could feel her breath creeping across her cheeks, moving carefully in between her lips. She looked up so her gaze met the staring sapphire gems staring back at her, and gently moved her lips to press against Alison's. The second they touched she felt her stomach jerk suddenly and collapse to the bottom of her torso. A rush of electricity surged through her chest and exploded like dynamite in her mind. She moved her lips slowly and steadily, caressing Alison's, whose were as soft as rose petals. Her hands ran cautiously over Alison's waist as if she were handling a porcelain doll. This was Emily's dream come true- her fantasies being made into a reality, and she was caught in this state of unbreakable lust. She began to grip Alison's purple blouse and started pulling her body in so that they were gridlocked on her bed, she couldn't help but considering the rarity of this sudden occasion of desire. Alison had never even looked at her like this ever before, they'd never shown any sort of affection other than friendly hugs and kisses on cheeks. She gently pushed Alison's body away and gasped as their lips were forced apart. Still with her forehead on Alison's she whispered slowly, "Ali…are you sure you want to do this?" Ali grasped Emily's cheeks in her hands, "Yes." She whispered pressing her lips to Emily's. Emily smiled and moved at a steady rhythm, feeling Alison's chest pulse in and out with every breath. Their tongues moved respectfully with one another's, all their actions were in perfect sync. Alison carefully lifted Emily's shirt and ran her fingers along her exposed skin, making Emily jolt in surprise. She explored up her shirt, treating Emily's fragile body with special care. Her fingers lifted up the strap of Emily's bra and slid up to touch her boobs.


End file.
